


Jongin

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mute!Kyungsoo, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: The words tattooed on your skin will be the first words your soulmate will say to you when you meet. But in Kyungsoo's case, he's mute. Will his soulmate be able to find him?





	

It's normal to have scribble of letters on skin, pale or tanned. It's not unusual to see inky black letters imprinted on a specific part of your body. The words are meant to be there, meant to be discovered, meant to be known to be able to find your soulmate one day.  
  
The words marked on your skin will be the first words your soulmate will say to you when you meet. That's how it goes in this world of soulmates.  
  
Kyungsoo has the words engraved on his porcelain skin that says, "It's me Jongin" in a neat script writing like a tattooed calligraphy, but the only the difference is it was stamped on his body, specifically on his forearm, where fate or whatever natural force it is had put it on his skin. It was a writing he first read when he was five years old.  
  
Jongin. That will be the name of his soulmate. It's a helpful clue to be able to find his soulmate someday. It's a great clue to have, despite knowing there would be a number of people in South Korea or maybe somewhere around the world who has a name of Jongin. At least Kyungsoo knows the name of his soulmate. All he has to do is find him and get him found by this guy.  
  
Knowing his soulmate's name is a great leap to get to him closer. But Kyungsoo worries for his soulmate Jongin.  
  
Not at all times, even you already have the greatest clue out there, there would still be difficulty to get what you're looking for.  
  
If Kyungsoo has the first words of his soulmate on his forearm, this Jongin would probably don't have those black lettered tattoo on his body for a reason.  
  
Because Kyungsoo is mute.  
  
Kyungsoo worries for Jongin that he may be disappointed for not having those tattooed letters on his body while the others do, getting busy by looking for their soulmates. Kyungsoo worries that Jongin might lose hope of having a soulmate one day, a person he will be spending his life with.   
  
He worries that Jongin might think that he is destined to live alone all his life, that he may not have a little ounce of confidence to go on with his life deeming himself worthless for not having someone he could take care of, to love and to be with until he grows old.  
  
So Kyungsoo does what he ought to be done to save Jongin from whatever negativity he might be thinking about.

Kyungsoo looks for someone named Jongin online and chats with them by asking  _Do you have a tattoo?_ and explaining that he has the tattoo of a name Jongin on his forearm and that he is mute. However, most of the replies he got from these Jongin(s) were  _sorry(s) I'm not the Jongin you are looking for_ or _go find him somewhere else_.  
  
But Kyungsoo never stopped looking for this Jongin on Facebook and on all the social media sites that he can access. He kept on sending messages to these Jongin(s) having the same message to them about his disability and about how this Jongin might not have a tattoo of his own.  
  
Until one unexpected day when he opens his Facebook and reads all the messages telling him sorry(s) please look for someone else(s), one message was different from the others. A spark of hope ignited within him.  
  
_I was surprised to read your message. I never expected that I'll receive something like this ever. It's that I don't have a tattoo and I'm afraid I may not have a soulmate, but here you are igniting hope in me that I may have a chance to have one._  
  
The boy's name is Kim Jongin, a fine man if you asked Kyungsoo based on the boy's profile picture. Jongin has chestnut hair, sides are shaved neatly, he has a nice jaw, eyes crinkling to crescent moons as he smiles, plump lips and overall a nice looking guy. He looks decent and he gives a cool guy aura to Kyungsoo.  
  
However, Jongin lives from the other side of the world. Kyungsoo reads that the boy lives somewhere in Toronto Canada, but Korean in race.  
  
_Hello, it's a shock too. I've been messaging all the Jongins around here and I'm glad... i found you._  
  
From those messages, Kyungsoo and Jongin has built a relationship as online friends. They talked about a lot of things both of them can offer to one another everyday, despite the different timezones. They talked about movies, music, books, likes and dislikes and sometimes their conversations would range to philosophical ones to shallow ones which only both of them can understand.  
  
Days pass by, months fade and it's been six months of chatting online where most of the time Kyungsoo stays awake late for Jongin since Jongin can't stay up late at night as he gets sleepy instantly.  
  
More than that, Kyungsoo can't deny that he's falling in love with Jongin, day by day, night by night. It was inevitable that it came eventually.  
  
Until one afternoon, Kyungsoo receives a message from Jongin on Facebook.  
  
_I'll be visiting Seoul in Autumn hyung. I hope to meet you there._  
  
Kyungsoo couldn't contain the happiness he felt from that simple message. He almost teared up by the thought of having to meet Jongin face to face in Seoul. He couldn't wait for Autumn season to come, to be able to see Jongin in person and perhaps roam around the streets of Seoul together with him.  
  
Kyungsoo is all smiles as he replies to the message.  
  
_I can't wait to see you Jongin._  
  
He receives Jongin's reply the next day.  
  
_Me too hyung._  
  
It's June and they're back chatting online, whereas Jongin keeps on babbling about this classic book he has read called The Great Gatsby, and then he tells Kyungsoo about Pride and Prejudice and about the rumors about the writer Jane Austen that always leaves Kyungsoo in awe from how much informative Jongin is when it comes to literature whenever they talk online.  
  
Even if Jongin tells him that he isn't the sociable type of person, Kyungsoo is sure that Jongin is the type of person that anyone would love to have as a friend. Jongin tells him that he is only talkative whenever they talk and that he can't be that talkative when he's with other people. Kyungsoo feels a swarm of joy wrapping around his chest as Jongin tells it to him.  
  
In return, Kyungsoo tells him about the good movies he had watched and the bad ones that he regretted wasting his time to. He tells Jongin that he really doesn't have much friends. He tells him that he only has friends named Chanyeol and Sehun and the cousin he's close with, who is Baekhyun who has a crush on Sehun, but too bad Sehun is already taken by Chanyeol.  
  
Days whirl by, calendars were turned to its respective months and Kyungsoo and Jongin could confidently say that they know each other well enough despite being a hundred miles away from each other and just talking through chat. It's not bad at all. They are comfortable with each other that even if they have problems, they seek for each other's comforts and advices.  
  
Jongin might not have a tattoo of his soulmate, but it's not an assurance that Jongin might be Kyungsoo's soulmate. What they have built is just a strong friendship even if deep down inside, Kyungsoo wants to admit that he's already in love with Jongin.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't confess or anything, but it aches him when he thinks that he's in love with a person who isn't destined to be with him. Who knows, maybe his Jongin isn't born yet. Who knows, maybe the Jongin he's been looking for is ten years younger than him. Maybe Jongin isn't his Jongin at all and it pains him to think that way, like needles pricking his sorry heart because he really likes this Jongin so much.  
  
So when the day comes when it's time to meet Jongin, he doesn't expect anything. He only hopes that being with Jongin this time, flesh and bones, wouldn't be awkward for the both of them.  
  
Jongin arrived the other day in November 24th in the evening and they exchanged phone numbers. They talked a lot as if they don't talk each day. Jongin tells him he missed the comfort of Seoul gives to him. He tells him he misses seeing Hangul letters in the streets and that he misses eating street foods. It's been seven years since he left Seoul and now that he's back, Jongin tells him that he will not waste a time to visit all the landmarks Seoul can provide in which he adds,  _I won't go around Seoul without you hyung_  through text.  
  
Kyungsoo walks along the path of fallen leaves in Seonyudo Park, a forty five minute walk from Myeongdong Street. The lush green trees months ago are now hues of oranges, red, yellow and golden brown. These leaves are in different shapes. There are foreigners strolling around here and there, taking pictures while a woman catches Kyungsoo's eyes as he watches her pick up dried leaves on the ground.  
  
Kyungsoo checks his phone if ever he wasn't able to feel his phone vibrate. He checks the time and there are only fifteen minutes left before he finally meets Jongin.

While walking around in silence and observing people around, leaves crunch in sound as Kyungsoo steps on them and there are still leaves falling from their stems.  
  
Most of the people he passes by this time were riding on a bike, teenagers huddling and talking in merriment. There are a lot of interesting people around and Kyungsoo finds it enthralling.  
  
There's a vibration from his pocket. Kyungsoo picks it up and reads the text message.  
  
_I'm here now hyung. If you see a guy wearing all black and a black cap holding a whiteboard. That's me. I'll be waiting for you._  
  
He slips back his phone in his pocket and Kyungsoo feels like crying. But he tells himself, no he will not cry at all. Whatever happens, even if it leaves his heart broken, he will not shed a tear. Jongin has been a great friend, like a bestfriend he dreams to have. Even if Jongin is not the Jongin he seeks for, he will, and swears to himself that he will be his friend always.  
  
So the hunt starts.  
  
Perusing the park with tall sturdy trees towering around, Kyungsoo carefully wanders his eyes to spot Jongin. The way Jongin describes himself plays like a mantra in his head. Kyungsoo's astigmatism makes it difficult for him to see clearly from afar, but he won't let it hinder him to find Jongin.  
  
In someone's perspective, seeing Kyungsoo looking back and forth in the middle of the pathway makes him look like a lost child seeking for his mother but he isn't. He treads the pathways, turning his head left and right, making sure not to miss a place where Jongin could be.   
  
Meandering for almost fifteen minutes, Kyungsoo arrives at the end of the pathway where the Seonyugyo Bridge is located next from the park and from there, Kyungsoo could see a tall, lean man in black tee and black skinny jeans, a black cap perched on his jet black hair.  
  
Kyungsoo's heart stops from the sight. He trusts his gut feeling that this is Jongin. The perfect description of what Jongin has said to him to be able to find him.  
  
Said man is holding a whiteboard with something scribbled on it. With his whiteboard, it makes him stick out like a sore thumb from everyone, looking lost, and darting his eyes around, so the person he's looking for can easily locate him.  
  
It’s a matter of time.  
  
People pass by them in between, talking, smiling, and some are sparing Jongin a glance. It's rare to see a guy in the park who holds a whiteboard that has his words written on it as if he's in an airport waiting for someone to arrive.  
  
But as Kyungsoo spots Jongin staring right back at him, despite the people walking right in-front of him and blocking his view from Jongin, Kyungsoo flashes him a smile that forms his lips to a heart shaped, eyes crinkling as he does so.  
  
The wind billows and more leaves fall like confetti in-front of his eyes. There's a sound of bell from a bicycle passing by and there is Jongin, ten steps away from him, smiling with the words scrawled on white board that contains messy hangul letters that took his breath away.  
  
Kyungsoo could read the words Jongin says through his lips afterwards. The words slip off from Jongin's lips as he beams and waves happily towards him are the words Kyungsoo never imagined them to be.  
  
_"It's me Jongin!"_  He waves. "Hyung it's me!"  
  
Kyungsoo is startled from what he hears. He can't believe it. This is the Jongin he's been looking for all his life. The Jongin he found from Facebook, the Jongin who became his friend and the Jongin he didn't mean to fall in-love with.  
  
The smile that curves on his lips reaches to his ears, happiness swarming over his chest and tears of joy roll down his cheek.  
  
He can’t wait to tell Jongin that all this time, it's only just Kim Jongin. It's him. His Jongin.  
  
His soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think about the story?


End file.
